Angie White and Seven Robots
Cast: * Angie (Shark Tale) as Snow White * Oscar (Shark Tale) as the Prince * Scarlet Overkill (Minions) as Queen Grimhide * Fairy Godmother (Shrek) as the Old Hag * Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Doc * Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Grumpy * Baymax (Big Hero 6) as Happy * Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Sleepy * Chica (Five Nights at Freddy's) as Bashful * Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) as Sneezy * Bender (Futurama) as Dopey * Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) as the Magic Mirror * Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as the Huntsman Parts: # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 1 Opening Credits/Prologue # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 2 Scarlet Overkill and Squidward # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 3 Angie Meets Oscar ("I'm Wishing/One Song") # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 4 Scarlet's Dark Demand # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 5 In The Woods/Angie Runs Away # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 6 Angie's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 7 Angie Discovers A Cottage # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 8 "Whistle While You Work" # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 9 Meet the Robots ("Heigh-Ho") # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 10 Angie Explores Upstairs # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 11 Searching the Cottage (Part 1) # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 12 Searching the Cottage (Part 2) # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 13 The Robots Discover Angie # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 14 Angie Meets the Robots # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 15 Supper Not Ready # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 16 "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Robots' Washing Song)" # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 17 Deceived/Scarlet Disguised Herself # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 18 "The Silly Song" # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 19 "Someday My Prince Will Come" # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 20 Bedtime in the Robots' Cottage # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 21 Fairy Godmother's Evil Plan # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 22 The Robots Leave For Work # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 23 Angie meets Fairy Godmother # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 24 A Race Against Time # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 25 Angie's Death and Funeral # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 26 True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After # Angie White and the Seven Robots Part 27 End Credits Gallery: Shark Tale Angie.jpg|Angie as Snow White Oscar As Hercules.jpeg|Oscar as the Prince Scarlet overkill.jpg|Scarlet Overkill as Queen Grimhide Sfm fnaf animatronics by lonewolfhbs-d87q9pg.jpg|Freddy as Doc, Foxy as Grumpy, Bonnie as Sleepy, Chica as Bashful Baymax.png|Baymax as Happy Rodney robots.jpg|Rodney Copperbottom as Sneezy Bender.png|Bender as Dopey Squidward cgi.png|Squidward Tentacles as the Magic Mirror Mr Potato Promational Art.jpg|Mr. Potato Head as the Huntsman Category:Snow White Movies Category:Snow White Movie Spoofs Category:Snow white spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof